When Love Is Growing
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Jaejoong berandalan sekolah yang kelakuannya membuat Yoochun ketua kedisiplinan kalang kabut, Entah bagaimana Yunho bisa mendekati Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mau menuruti keinginannya. YunJae/Onshot/FLUFF/BL/JUST READ AND REVIEW


**When Love Is Growing**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: YunJae And Others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Fluff, School Life

Lenght: Oneshot

Rated : T

**Warning!**

**AU**, **Boy X Boy, Yaoi, OOC**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Kyaa~ Jung Yunho, Yunho oppa~

Teriakan murid perempuan menggema di halaman parkir _Shinki High School_ begitu melihat pangeran kebanggaan mereka keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya berjalan acuh tak acuh meninggalkan halaman tempat parkir. Jung Yunho sosok tinggi besar, berwajah kecil namun menawan itu sesungguhnya sangat bosan dengan pemandangan yang ia dapati sekarang. Sejujurnya ia lebih suka menjadi murid biasa dari pada murid popular seperti ini. Bahkan kali ini teriakan para murid perempuan lebih 'horor' dari biasanya, mengingat sudah seminggu Jung Yunho tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah dikarenakan ia mengikuti olimpiade matematika di Jepang. Tentu saja ia berhasil membawa pulang piala kemenangannya. Menjadi popular bukan keinginan lelaki bersurai _brunet_ itu, namun takdirnya sebagai cucu pemilik yayasan tempat ia bersekolah, memegang juara umum di setiap semesternya, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai ketua osis membuatnya mau tak mau menjadi pujaan murid perempuan atau bahkan mungkin murid laki-laki di _Shinki High School._  
Sementara di lain tempat lebih tepatnya lapangan upacara_ Shinki High School_ ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, lelaki bertampang _cassanova_ berdahi sedikit lebar bernama Park Yoochun memijit keningnya yang terasa begitu pening mengigat kelakuan tiga lelaki yang ada dihadapannya kini. Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Junsu ketiganya adalah trio berandalan yang sudah sangat melegenda di _Shinki High School_, semua murid senior ataupun junior bisa tunduk jika berhadapan dengan mereka.  
Alasan kenapa mereka tetap bertahan di sekolah elit itu, tidak lain karena orang tua mereka sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Kim Jaejoong, lelaki menawan yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, berkulit putih pucat, bibir semerah cherry dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata doenya yang tajam sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi berandalan jika saja beberapa tindikan di telinganya dilepas dengan rupa seperti itu dia lebih cocok menjadi anak manis yang tidak berbuat onar di sekolah. Jaejoong merupakan calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan pembuat mobil nomor satu di Korea.  
Selanjutnya Kim Junsu, sepupu Jaejoong, berparas manis, namun kalau sedang marah di jamin kalian tidak akan selamat, jangan lupakan lengkingan lumba-lumba khasnya yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Ia adalah anak menteri pertahanan Korea saat ini.  
Sedangkan lelaki yang berpostur tinggi menjulang di samping Jaejoong adalah Shim Changmin, berbeda dari kedua Kim bersaudara, Changmin adalah anak dari keluarga sederhana, orang tuanya hanya pegawai biasa, namun karena suatu kejadian dia diangkat menjadi anggota termuda grup berandal Kim Jaejoong, tentu saja duo Kim sangat menjaga dan menyayangi adik kecil mereka, sehingga pihak sekolah sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh Shim Changmin.  
"Jadi bisakah kali ini kalian menjelaskan alasan kalian?" Tanya Yoochun putus asa, Demi Tuhan kalau catatan keburukan mereka selama dua tahun ini dibukukan mungkin tebalnya bisa dua kali lipat kitab undang-undang hukum pidana.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana, aku bosan dengan rambut hitamku, _wae_? Kau juga ingin megecat rambutmu sama seperti kita tuan Park? Kau bisa melakukannya di salon langgananku." Kekeh Kim Junsu sinis, oh meskipun wajahnya sangat manis namun jika sudah berucap lidahnya tidak kalah tajam dari belati.  
"Dengar, meskipun pihak sekolah tidak berani menyentuh kalian, namun peraturan harus di tegakkan, bersihkan toilet dan kali ini aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi kalian." Tegas Yoochun percaya diri.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksa kami Park." Sahut Jaejoong dingin, masih setia mengunyah permen karetnya.  
Mata lelaki cassanova itu membulat, ya Tuhan untuk kesekian kalinya harga dirinya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan jatuh di depan ketiga lelaki ini. Yoochun sudah akan mencengkram lengan Jaejoong jika saja, permukaan wajahnya tidak tertempel sesuatu yang basah lengket, dan –menjijikan. Ya Kim Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri mengelembungkan permen karetnya dan meletupkannya tepat di depan wajah ketua kedisiplinan –yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Marah Yoochun sambil berusaha melepaskan permen karet yang menempel hampir diseluruh wajahnya.  
"Changmin-a aku ingin bersenang-senang kali ini, kau punya ide?" Celetuk Junsu menyeringai.  
Seperti pikiran mereka sudah terhubung, Changmin dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Yoochun ke tiang bendera dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.  
Jaejoong tersenyum puas ketika kedua saudaranya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.  
"_K__ajja_!" Ajak Jaejoong ketika _id-card_ Yoochun sudah ada di tangan Junsu.  
"Yaaaa!, awas kalian lepaskan aku~" teriak Yoochun seraya berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.  
Trio gangsta itu berjalan dengan santai, sembari tersenyum puas melihat ketua kedisiplinan yang terhormat sudah terikat di tiang berndera dengan sangat baik.

"Changmin~a, sejak kapan kau menyimpan tali di dalam tasmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkikik tanpa menghiraukan makian Yoochun yang masih dapat ia dengar.

"Kau tahu kan _hYung_, kalau tasku ini bahkan lebih lengkap dari kantong ajaib doraemon." Bangga Changmin.  
_Eu-kyang-kyang_, tawa Junsu meledak mendengar penuturan lelaki jangkung itu. "Ku kira tas mu hanya berisi makanan, _foodmonster_. " ledek Junsu  
Mereka berjalan santai beriringan menuju kelas di iringi dengan gurauan.  
Hanya disaat mereka bersama saja, semuanya bisa lebih manusiawi.

Mereka bahakan melupakan kesalahan mereka yaitu mengecat warna rambut menjadi sangat mencolok, meskipun Jaejoong masih terlihat menawan dengan rambut merah menyalanya, dan Kim Junsu masih terlihat imut dengan warna biru lautnya, namun peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Semua murid _Shinki High School_ harus berambut hitam layaknya rambut warga Korea pada umumnya. _Wait_, kalian melupakan Shim Changmin? Dia memang tidak mengecat rambutnya namun atas asas kesetiakawanannya ia tetap akan ikut menghadapi ketua kedisiplinan yang cukup menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Hahahahahahahaha~  
Jung Yunho tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya mendengar Yoochun di perdaya oleh duo Kim dan si tiang listrik Shim Changmin –Yunho menyebutnya begitu.  
"Ya, berhentilah tertawa Jung!" Kesakl Yoochun.  
"Demi Tuhan Yoochun~a ini sudah tahun kedua, kenapa kau masih saja belum menyerah _eoh_? Biarkan saja mereka, toh duo Kim itu penyumbang donasi terbesar di sekolah ini." Ucap Yunho dengan sesekali diselingi tawa.

Yunho memang hanya bisa menunjukkan pribadinya yang sebenarnya hangat hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Orang yang tulus padanya, salah satunya Yoochun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar.  
"Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana mereka menghancurkan harga diri ku bla~bla~bla~" Yoochun mengoceh panjang lebar, memang Yoochun memiliki ambisi untuk menjadikan trio gangsta itu menjadi murid baik-baik. Alasannya, ia hanya penasaran kenapa mereka sulit sekali di taklukkan dan ia merasa tertantang untuk itu, sebelum jabatannya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang akan berakhir beberapa bulan lagi.  
Sementara Yunho hanya mendengus sebal, hal seperti ini bukanlah hal baru baginya, selalu serti ini, sahabatnya Yoochun dan trio gangsta itu memang bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang tidak bisa akur. Yunho kembali membaca laporan kegiatan dan beberapa proposal kegiatan sekolah yang sudah menumpuk di hadapannya, waktu istirahatnya akan terbuang kalau dia menyimak curhatan Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dan sedikit –tidak penting.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jung Yunho pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya, banyak proposal yang belum sempat ia periksa selama ia meninggalkan sekolah. Dengan langkah lunglai ia terseok menuju parkiran, ia sangat butuh istirahat. Ia melajukan mobilnya pelan meninggalkan sekolah, di tengah jalan tanpa sengaja mata musangnya memicing mengamati ada gerombolan murid yang ia tahu bukan berasal dari sekolahnya sedang memukuli seseorang, Yunho terbelalak ketia ia menemukan murid yang dipukuli adalah Kim Jaejoong, dia bisa mengenalinya dari rambut merah menyalanya. Yunho menepikan mobilnya, entah kenapa rasa letihnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang digantikan sosok Jung Yunho sang pembela kebenaran. Oh tidak itu terdengar begitu konyol, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, hei mana mungkin ia membiarkian teman sekolahnya di keroyok seperti itu.  
Saat Yunho keluar dari mobil ia hanya mendapati Kim Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya, sedangkan gerombolan murid nakal tadi sudah hilang di telan bumi.  
Yunho mencoba menepuk muka Jaejoong, sembari memanggil nama Jaejoong berkali kali namun Jaejoong tak kunjung menyahut. "Kim Jaejoong, kau mendengarku, heiii,…. Tuan muda kim?"

Kim Jaejoong pingsan.  
Aish~ Yunho mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan.  
Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, akhirnya Yunho mengendong Jaejoong di punggungnya dan membawanya ke mobil.  
.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jung Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu, sejak dokter Lee meninggalkan apartemennya. Karena Yunho tidak tahu tempat tinggal Jaejoong, ia putuskan membawa Jaejoong ke apartemnennya, setelah itu memangil dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk memeriksa Jaejoong. Jaejoong terluka cukup parah, namun tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya, terdapat memar di sekujur tubuhnya,jangan lupakan muka putih pucatnya kini berhiaskan _make up_ ungu kebiruan. "Kau, tahu Jae saat tertidur seperti ini kau terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi. " gumam Yunho, dan tanpa sadar tangannya menyibak helaian poni merah yang sedikit menutupi dahi lelaki yang sedang terbaring itu.  
"Kenapa harus jadi berandalan _eoh_? Padahal kau lebih cocok menjadi anak baik-baik, ibumu pasti pusing melihat kelakuanmu selama ini. Wajahmu cantik Jae, benarkah kau ini laki-laki?" Gumam Yunho –lagi, naamun kali ini ia membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi kulit muka Jaejoong yang begitu lembut.  
Tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong sudah mulai memperoleh kembali kesadarannya, namun Jaejoong enggan membuka matanya, pikirannya masih menerka-nerka siapa yang bergumam di dekatnya saat ini, mata doenya membulat seketika, saat mendengar lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini menggumamkan kata yang sangat keramat baginya, dan  
**B****ough~**  
Entah kekuatan dari mana, Jaejoong meninju pipi Yunho dengan kekuatan penuh membuat sang korban terjungkal ke lantai,

"**A****uch**, ya! kenapa memukulku?" Marah Yunho sambil mencoba bangun dari lantai marmer yang barusan bersentuhan dengan _butt_-nya.  
"Kau, apa yang kau katakana barusan _eoh_?" Tanya Jaejoong sengit, ya Tuhan sepertinya amarah yang menyelimuti dirinya membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong lupa bahwa badannya saat ini masih sakit apabila digerakkan.  
"_M__wo_? Ya, Kim Jaejoong, aku sudah berbaik hati tidak membiarkanmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan, kenapa sekarang kau memukulku?" Tanya Yunho bingung sambil meraba sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah.  
"Itu, karena kau bodoh, kau mengataiku tadi." Jawab Jaejoong sebal, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna,  
"Apa? Hei, barusan aku memujimu Kim, harusnya kau berterimakasih, lihatlah mana ada preman yang mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu?dan memang begitu kenyataannya kau tetap terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah menyalamu i-"

**Bough~**

Sekali lagi Yunho terjungkal.  
"Ya!, aku ini laki-laki harusnya tampan bukan cantik, dasar Jung Yunho bodoh." Teriak Jaejoong menggebu-gebu, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.  
"Tunggu, ini dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong bodoh.  
Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar penuturan pria yang di depannya ini, ayolah Demi Tuhan hanya karena itu ia harus memperoleh dua bogem mentah, menyakitkan –pikir Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku sedang tidak inginn bertengkar Jae, ini di apartemenku, bangunlah kita makan malam." Jawab Yunho cuek sambil berlalu.  
Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang, ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya yang remuk, Jaejoong bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan mereka kalau ia sudah dalam _mood_ baik.  
'Huh? Apa Yunho mengganti bajuku?' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati saat melihat ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam sekolah melainkan celana santai dan kaos lengan pendek yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang begitu menawan.  
"Ya, tidak adakah baju yang lebih baik dari ini Jung?" Gerutu Jaejoong saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dengan sedikit terseok menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.  
Yunho terkekeh kecil , "Badanku lebih besar darimu, jadi wajar, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena dengan senang hati meminjamkan bajuku, atau kau mau tetap memakai bajumu yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu huh?" Balas Yunho santai sambil menyuap sepotong _pizza_ yang ia pesan.  
Jaejoong mendengus sebal, dengan sedikit kasar ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebelah Yunho. Dan mengambil sepotong _pizza_ di depannya dan memakannya secara brutal.  
"Terimakasih Jung." Ucap Jaejoong di sela aksi mengunyahnya.  
"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho penasaran,

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, "Bukan urusannmu Jung, anggap saja aku sedang sial hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Kenapa tidak melawan huh?" Desak Yunho lagi, bukankah ini aneh preman sekelas Jaejoong yang di takuti di seluruh Seoul tidak dapat mengatasi anak berandalan kelas teri macam TOP and _the gank_? Ya meskipun Jaejoong tetap kalah jumlah, 5 lawan 1.  
Setelah lama terdiam Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari perhatian ibuku,"  
**pfftt~** "-jangan tertawa Jung, kau pikir ini lucu?" Potong Jaejoong mendengar Yunho ingin menertawakannya.  
Mereka terdiam untuk sekian lama. Yunho berpikir mungkin selama ini Jaejoong menjadi berandalan karena ia kesepian, yang ia tau Kim Tae Hee ibu Jaejoong sangat sibuk mengurus bisnisnya, bahkan sering sekali pergi keluar negeri selama berbulan-bulan untuk membuka cabang bisnis baru. Sedikit banyak Yunho tau karena ia juga termasuk salah satu _chaebbol_ di Korea.  
"Kau beruntung setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat ibumu Jae, tidak sepertiku." Ucap Yunho sendu,

Mata besar itu seketika bersiborok dengan mata teduh nan tajam. Jaejoong melihat kesedihan terpancar dari sana. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya, ternyata ada yang lebih tidak beruntung dari dirinya. Junsu pernah bilang Yunho kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat berumur 4 tahun. "Em~ kau bisa berkunjung ketempat Changmin kalau kau merindukan kedua orang tuamu," Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan perkatannya, "-aku dan Junsu sering menginap ditempat Changmin, meskipun kami harus tidur berdesakan karena ranjangnya yang sempit, dan makan seadanya tapi keluarga Shim benar-benar hangat. " ucap Jaejoong tulus.  
"Bolehkah?"Tanya Yunho polos,  
"Tentu saja, paman dan bibi Shim sangat baik mereka begitu hangat, mereka memperlakukan aku dan Junsu layaknya orang biasa, tidak ada keistimewaan karena kami seorang Kim." Jawab Jaejoong.

Mata musang itu mengerjab, mau tidak mau Yunho ikut tersenyum, benarkah yang ada di hadapannya ini Kim Jaejoong yang berandalan?  
Satu lagi sisi lain seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ia ketahui.  
Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, Yunho orang pertama selain Junsu dan Changmin yang bisa membuatnya nyaman bercerita banyak hal. Ternyata Yunho tidak sedingin yang ia kira, Yunho orang yang baik, hanya saja ia kesepian sama seperti dirinya.  
Malam itu mereka terlarut dalam obrolan panjang, dan itu membuat keduanya semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua bisa berteman baik.  
.

.

.

Park Yoochun membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat ketiga orang yang sangat ia 'incar' hari ini berubah penampilan. Tidak ada lagi rambut warna-warni, tidak ada piercing dan seragam sekolah mereka tampak begitu rapi. "_G__ood morning_, Park Yoochun-_ssi_." Sapa Jaejoong sedikit cuek masih dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak mengunyah permen karet, mereka bertiga berlalu meniggalkanYoochun yang masih bergeming ditempat.

Eh~ apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, apa kepala Kim Jaejoong terbentur dan dia amnesia? Pikir Yoochun dalam hati.  
"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh Chun, bukankah bagus tugasmu menjadi lebih ringan sekarang." Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah berdiri disamping Yoochun dengan seringai misteriusnya.  
"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan semua ini Yun?"  
"Tentu saja, kau tau cara terbaik membuat seorang gangsta seperti dia adalah dengan cara memperlakukannya dengan lembut." Jawab Yunho  
"Ya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan _eoh_?" tanya Yoochun penasaran sambil mencoba mengimbangi langkah lebar Yunho menuju ruang OSIS.  
Sesampainya disana Yunho menceritakan semuanya termasuk bagaimana Yunho bisa membuat Kim Jaejoong tak berkutik dan menuruti semua keinginan Yunho meskipun –dengan terpaksa.

.

.

.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

-  
Yunho memarkir mobil audinya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Sejenak keduanya terdiam. "Jae, bisakah kau berhenti membuat onar?" tanya Yunho lembut. Sebenarnya sebagai ketua OSIS ia juga merasakan kepalanya ikut berdenyut karena kelakuan Jaejoong dan gengnya. Baginya nama baik sekolah tetaplah harus dijunjung tinggi.  
"Bukan urusanmu Jung." Ketus Jaejoong sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.  
"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak ingin mengubah kelakuanmu, aku akan menyebarkan foto ini."  
Mata Jaejoong makin membulat.  
Yunho sedang menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya, dimana di layar ponsel itu terpampang foto 'tidak senonoh' seorang _The Almaighty Kingka_ Kim Jaejoong. Hanya foto _half naked_ sih, tapi masalahnya bokser yang menutupi area privatnya dan sebagian paha mulusnya lah sumber masalahnya. _Heck_, bagaimana jika semua orang melihatnya? _The Almaighty_ Kim Jaejoong ternyata salah satu diantara sedikit lelaki penggemar hello kitty. Kalian pikir apa yang bisa di harapkan dari semua itu? Itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri Jaejoong yang begitu tinggi. Astaga mana ada preman memakai bokser hello kitty.  
Setelah melalui perdebatan yang rumit diselingi makian Jaejoong untuk Yunho akhirnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun –ia menyerah dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Yunho. Setidaknya hingga ia menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.  
Dan Yunho, oh pangeran tampan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-  
_**-FLASH BACK END-**_

.  
Hahahahaha~  
Gelak tawa Yoochun menggema di ruangan. Ya Tuhan, ternyata kelemahan Jaejoong hanya seperti itu?  
Harusnya dari dulu ia menemukannya. Sedikit kesal namun ia juga berterimakasih pada Yunho. Melihat kedamaian sekolah adalah dambaan ketua kedisiplinan kita yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kalian lebih baik tampil seperti ini." Hibur Changmin pada kedua _hyung_nya yang memasang wajah masam dan tak bersemangat menikmati makan siangnya.

Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ketika semalam tiba-tiba ia menyeret Junsu kesalon langganannya menghitamkan kembali rambut mereka dan memotongnya menjadi lebih rapi. Dan semua itu Jaejoong sadari murni karena kebodohannya. Dalam hati ia masih mengumpat, dan berfikir bagaimana menjatuhkan harga diri Yunho di depan semua orang. Tampaknya ia melupakan fakta bahwa sebelum kejadian Yunho mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen, hubungannya dengan Yunho baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong meremas kaleng minuman yang ia pegang dan membuangnya begitu saja, -entah sudah yang keberapa. Tanpa tahu kaleng naas itu mengenai dahi seorang siswa dan parahnya itu adalah Yunho.  
**Tang~**  
_**Ouch~**_  
"Ya, Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan huh?"  
Lupakah kalian kalau Kim Jaejoong seorang preman? Mungkin kalau yang melempar hanya seorang gadis lemah gemulai tidak akan berdampak apapun. _But, see?_ Pelipis Yunho sedikit benjol dan sobek –mengeluarkan darah. Entah kekuatan apa yang dipakai Jaejoong saat melempar kaleng minuman itu.  
_**Srett~**_  
Tidak ingin berdebat, begitu Kim Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunholah yang menjadi korban keganasan kaleng nyasarnya ia segera bangkit dan berdiri menyeret Yunho menuju UKS. Mengabaikan beberpa pasang mata yang memandangi mereka di kantin.  
Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya diam, bahkan saat ia mengoleskan _antiseptic _pada pelipis Yunho tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya.  
Yunho tidak mengerti Jaejoong sulit dibaca menurutnya, tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ia mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki di depannya. Tak nyana hatinya berdesir hangat, Jaejoong yang seperti ini terlihat berkali lipat lebih menawan.  
"Sudah." Suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.  
_**grep~**_  
"Mau kemana Jae, kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menodai wajah tampanku _eoh_."  
Ck~ Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini Yunho masih saja naris.  
"Apalagi Jung?" sinis Jaejoong.  
Yunho mengerang kesal, ia tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali bersikap ketus padanya.  
"Bisakah kau tidak seketus itu padaku?"  
"Kau pikir kau siapa?"  
"Bukankah kita berteman Jae, ayolah ini semua demi kebaikanmu."  
Dan mereka berdua berdebat hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka melewatkan waktu istirahat untuk pertamakalinya Jung Yunho melewatkan jam pelajaran. Dan itu semua karena Kim Jaejoong.  
.

.

.  
Beberapa bulan sejak peristiwa foto 'tidak senonoh' Jaejoong banyak hal yang terjadi, sejak saat itu secara tidak sadar kelimanya menjadi terikat dalam sebuah benang tak kasat mata, ikatan yang bisa disebut persahabatan.  
Yoochun sudah melupakan dendam kesumatnya pada ketiga berandalan sekolah yang mengaku sudah tobat.  
Ia menjadi dekat dengan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin semenjak Yunho menjalin keakraban bersama Jaejoong.  
Junsu? Dia masih ketus dan bermulut pedas namun ia dapat menerima kehadiran Yunho dan Yoochun yang notabene sifatnya berkebalikan dengan dirinya.  
Changmin?

Tidak ada masalah dengan lelaki itu, dia sebenarnya baik pada semua orang, yang penting orang itu bersedia membagi makanannya kira-kira seperti itulah. Pada dasarnya Changmin memang bukan berandalan, ia bersikap jahil dan mengerikan hanya untuk membuat kedua _hyung_nya tersenyum.  
Jaejoong?  
Ia semakin dekat dengan Yunho banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama, Yunho berhasil mengubah Jaejoong hampir seratus persen. Tidak ada lagi berandalan Kim Jaejoong yang sering dihukum karena melanggar peraturan sekolah, tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang _hobby _membolos dan yang paling penting Jaejoong tidak berkelahi lagi kecuali jika ada yang sengaja membuatnya marah.

Seperti tadi siang sepulang sekolah, mobilnya di cegat kawanan geng Heechul, yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Heechul merasa Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi terbukti dengan beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong sudah tidak menghajar orang. Heechul hanya ingin memastikan gelar _kingka _nomer satu di Seoul akan jatuh padanya jika Jaejoong terbukti benar-benar mengundurkan diri sebagai _kingka_.  
Hasilnya, justru Heechul yang dibuat kalang kabut, Jaejoong bukan melemah namun kekuatannya menjadi berlebih, ditambah keberadaan Yunho dan Yoochun yang saat itu juga berada di mobil Jaejoong.  
Perkelahian tak terelakkan lagi, baku hantam terjadi tersuguh dengan begitu apiknya.  
_**Buagh~**_  
"Ya! Dengar kim Heechul sekali lagi kau dan gengmu mencoba mengusikku, kau akan membusuk di neraka." Teriak Jaejoong membahana.  
Merasa kalah telak Heechul dan anak buahnya lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan arena pertarungan.  
Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya dengan gusar, diikuti Junsu Changmin Yunho dan Yoochun.  
Jaejoong hanya diam selama perjalanan,  
"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ini menyenangkan. Walaupun wajah tampanku sedikit ternoda." Ucap Yoochun narsis memecah keheningan. Ayolah dia benci suasana seperti ini.  
"Kau bisa ikut lagi lain kali Chun." Timpal Junsu yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.  
"Tidak akan ada lain kali Kim Junsu." Desis Yunho berbahaya. Namun Junsu tetap Junsu ia seolah menganggap ucapan Yunho sebagai angin lalu.  
"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak akan mentolerir lagi jika kau melakukannya lagi."  
"_As your wish_ tuan muda Jung." Jawab Jaejoong tak lupa diiringi bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut.  
Benar-benar manis.

"Jangan menggodaku Jae,"  
"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun?" dasar Jaejoong tidak peka.  
_**Chup~**_  
Karena tidak tahan Yunho mengecup sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit ternoda karena perkelahian tadi.  
"Ya! Kau cari mati _eoh_?" marah Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho dengan kekuatan penuh.  
"_Aoch_, sakit Jae."  
Yang lain? Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.  
Changmin bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli, hanya melanjutkan acara memakan sebungkus keripik kentangnya. Dua orang yang berada di kursi depan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.  
_**Aigooo YunJae...**_  
.

.

.

Auch~  
"Sakit Su-ie." Yoochun meringis saat Junsu menempelkan alkohol ke pipi Yoochun yang lebam terkena pulukan salah satu anak buah Heechul.  
"Kau ini laki-laki, baru seperti ini saja sudah mengeluh." Ketus Junsu dan semakin menekan luka Yoochun dengan kapas membuat sang empu tambah meringis kesakitan.  
Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Yunho.  
Namun Jaejoong mengobati luka Yunho dengan lebih lembut.  
Mungkin bagi trio –mantan- berandalan itu terluka dalam pertarungan hal yang biasa bagi mereka, sehingga toleransi mereka terhadap rasa sakit jauh lebih tinggi. Lihat saja Changmin yang masih setia mengunyah spagetinya dengan khidmat meskipun bibirnya sedikit sobek dan pipinya membiru.  
"Berhenti menatapku Yun." Jaejoong yang merasa gerah dengan tatapan Yunho.  
"Kau cantik Jae." Jawab Yunho reflek  
_**ups,**_  
dan _**Bugh~**_  
_**Arrghh**_  
Yunho terjungkal dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya.  
Jaejoong buru-buru meraih tangan Yunho dan membantunya bangun.  
Hal yang tidak bisa dikontrol oleh Jaejoong memang, siapa saja yang berani mengatainya cantik akan mendapatkan akibatnya termasuk Yunho sekalipun.  
"Maaf, Yun."

Aish~  
Gerutu Yunho kesal, pria dihadapannya ini sungguh berbahaya, ia heran kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya.  
Eh, jatuh cinta?  
"Mau sampai kapan duduk disitu huh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena Yunho tidak segera bangun dari lantai marmer yang dingin, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan.  
"Malam ini aku menginap disini lagi Jae." Yunho bangkit dan menunjukkan senyum andalannya.  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong.  
"Kalian tidak sekalian ikut menginap?" tawar Jaejoong.  
Entah siapa yang mengomandoi ketiganya kompak menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.  
"Yasudah." Cuek Jaejoong.  
Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sudah pergi dari setengah jam yang lalu menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berada diatas ranjang _king size_ sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jaejoong membaca komik dan Yunho mengutak atik ponselnya.  
"Kim Jaejoong, ayo kita pacaran." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba,  
"Baiklah kita pacaran sekarang. " Jawab Jaejoong datar.  
Eh?  
Benarkah?  
Aish Jung Yunho kau sungguh tidak romantis, rutuk Yunho dalam hati.  
"Hey, aku serius Kim Jaejoong."  
"Kau pikir aku tidak?"  
"Meskipun aku memintamu dengan cara yang tidak romantis?" tanya Yunho memastikan.  
"Aku bukan wanita Jung." Ketus Jaejoong.

_**Sreg~**_  
Yunho mendekatkan dirinya dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya kedalam rengkuhannya.  
"Ah, kau benar, aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku." Ucap Yunho tulus, sambil menciumi puncak kepala kekasih –baru-nya sesekali.  
"Aku juga-" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar makin tak karuan. Baru kali ini seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah.

"Juga apa Joongie?"  
"Ish kau menyebalkan."  
Hahaha~

Yunho tergelak Jaejoong yang malu-malu terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan.  
Yunho melonggarkan pelukkannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong menyelami sepasang manik hitam di depannya.  
Dengan lembut bibir hati itu akhirnya menempel pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Menyesap rasa manis yang begitu memabukkan.  
Sebuah pertanda bahwa mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih yang memadu cinta.  
.

.

.

Tak terasa libur musim panas tiba, mereka berlima menghabiskan waktu liburan di pulau pribadi milik keluarga Junsu.  
Tertawa riang dan bersendau gurau, hanya hari ini saja tidak ada lagi Kim Junsu yang bermulut pedas dan jarang tersenyum, tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan tak acuh, tidak ada lagi Jung Yunho yang sok berwibawa, atau tidak ada lagi Park Yoochun yang tegas dan menyebalkan. Atau Changmin? Ah dari awal memang tidak ada masalah dengan lelaki itu. Ia sedang sibuk menikmati kepiting rebus bersama seorang gadis manis yang baru dua minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya.  
"Yoochun-na, tolong ambil foto kami."  
**ck~**  
Ah, kenapa hanya dia yang tidak memiliki kekasih?  
Bahkan Junsu yang menyebalkan saja bisa menggandeng seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.  
Sepertinya ia tidak beruntung sekarang.  
"Jja, sekarang biar aku saja yang mengambil foto kalian berlima." Kim Taeyeon –kekasih Junsu- dengan baik hati mengambil alih profesi dadakan Yoochun.  
Hanya mereka berlima  
Berpose lucu  
Dengan Junsu melirik kesal kearah Yoochun yang tersenyum lebar, Changmin dengan pose kerennya, YunJae? Ah Yunho dengan sengaja mencium pipi Jaejoong, menimbulkan pose kaget Jaejoong yang nampak imut.  
Setelah mengabiskan waktu bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih memisahkan diri. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang duduk diantara kakinya, berteman pasir pantai, pemandangan laut yang indah dan semilir angin yang menggelitik.

"Jaejoongie, _I Love U_."  
"_I Know, I Love You Too_ Yunho." 

Siapa bilang siswa baik-baik dan pembuat onar tidak bisa akur?  
Buktinya mereka bisa.  
Mereka hanya kesepian.  
Perhatian tuluslah yang bisa membuat mereka menunjukkan siapa mereka sebenarnya.  
Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai, jalan yang akan mereka lalui masihlah panjang.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
